


We Live In A Beautiful World

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Sad Ending, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The truest end of life is to know the life that never ends." - William Penn</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Live In A Beautiful World

A/N: Songfic. Song inspired is Dont Panic! By Coldplay. Everything in  _Italics_ are the quotes. Enjoy ;-; [legit sobbed when writing this om g]/

 

    _Bones sinking like stones,  
All that we fought for..._

   The have finally done it. They were going to get what they wanted, what they deserved. The pain, the horrible pain of being killed so slow, so horribly. The bones cracking and their organs slipping from their bodies as they were shoved into the suits, and the horrid feeling of nothingness.

 Years had gone by. Years of pretending, years of hatred. Years of singing their songs, years of not knowing. But they finally got him in their grasp, as they blocked the only exit. He had come back, come back at such a wrong time. And now they had him.

   _Homes, places we've grown,  
All of us are done for._

"Dont you touch me!" He yelled, running from his every move. The special one, the one who didnt get a suit, but had become friends with that...thing. That ugly, puppet, always thinking it could think and go where it wanted to. Its smile, the painted smile, which stood in the background behind the kids, along with the dismantled animatronics. Yes, they didn't need the kids to be alive. They were, but with no free will, one cannot do anything against anyone. All they could do was stare, like they always had.

  _And we live in a beautiful world,  
Yeah we do, yeah we do._

He had come back, because he was worried. Worried his acts of playing the nice guy over the phone wasn't going to save him this time. He came back at night, came back when nobody was watching and killed the security guard. Killed him, so he wouldn't know what was going on, so fast like nothing ever before. When his work was done, he came for them. Lured them out one by one, and took them apart, like the stupid piles of shit they were. 

  Foxy was last, of course. He always did like Foxy, he was his favorite. Even watched him as he went to greet his new friends, all five of them. Foxy had looked back, and almost ran for him, but he was too fast and left before he could.

  _We live in a beautiful world._

But what he didn't expect was this. This death trap. They were dead. DEAD. He killed them, he remembered the blood on the floor and the lifeless stares they gave. There was no way they were there, but they were.

   _Bones sinking like stones._  
All that we fought for.  
Homes, places we've grown.  
All of us are done for.

 _"_ Get the fuck away from me!" He yelled. "FUCK YOU!"

  But he didn't listen. He kept coming, and coming, and coming. Running twards him, just to try and strangle him probably. This was a bad idea, he thought. But he had a better one in store.

_We live in a beautiful world,_   
_Yeah we do, yeah we do,_   
_We live in a beautiful world._

  He saw it out of the corner of his eye. The suits from way back when, a long time ago.

 'You idiots'. He thought, and ran for the yellow suit.

  It took him a second to get into it, but the child continued to approach him, this time, with a more confused and angered face.

 He got into the golden, broken down suit, and stood up with a laugh. He was right, they stopped coming! They didnt know what happened, the idiots!

  He started laughing. "HAH! CANT TOUCH ME N-"

  _Oh, all that I know..._

 Snap.

  _There's nothing here to run from..._

It took him a second to realize what had happened. It took him a second to realize this was a springtrap suit. It took him a second to feel the cracking of his bones and the blood gush from his body parts. It took him a second to reaize his nerves were twitching, his eyes going blank, his heart racing. He felt the blood in his mouth, tasted it's thick, redness, and how he was unable to scream.

  He should have  _known._ He remembered back to the time he wore these, and taught others how to safely get in and out without activating the traps. 

 He fell to the ground, twitching violently, and as his heart slowed, and his vision blurred, the children disappeared. 

_'Cos yeah, everybody here's got somebody to lean on._

 


End file.
